One purpose of radiotherapy is to target a specified anatomical region suspected of having either gross or suspected microscopic disease (sometimes referred to as the clinical treatment volume, or “CTV”) with radiation while sparing surrounding healthy tissues and at-risk organs. Typically, a physician outlines the CTV on one or more planning images, such as a computed tomography (CT) image, magnetic resonance (MRI) image, three-dimensional ultrasound (3DUS) image, or a positron emission tomography (PET) scan. A treatment plan is then developed which optimizes the radiation dose distribution on the planning images to best accomplish the prescribed goals. The plan may be based on certain treatment parameters such as beam directions, beam apertures, dose levels, energy and/or type of radiation. The treatment is generally given in a finite number of fractions, typically delivered once a day. During treatment, the patient is positioned relative to the radiation beam prior to each fraction according to the treatment plan.
In practice, a margin is included around the CTV to account for anatomical changes in the CTV and surrounding areas. These changes can result from either interfractional motion, i.e., anatomical differences that develop immediately prior to the current fraction (often due to an inaccurate set-up or actual organ motion such as a different state of bladder fill), or from intrafractional motion, i.e., anatomical motion which occurs during the actual treatment delivery. In some instances, both types of motion may be present. In some instances, intrafractional motion may be cyclical, as caused by breathing, or random, as caused by gas or a steadily increasing bladder volume.
Some conventional image-guided radiotherapy (IGRT) applications may be used to track interfractional motion. Various imaging modalities may be used to implement IGRT, including three-dimensional ultrasound (3DUS) and x-ray imaging of fiducial “seeds” implanted in a patient's organ. Image capture is typically performed once prior to the radiation delivery, and the treatment couch is then adjusted to compensate for any changes in anatomy relative to the treatment plan. The use of IGRT to account for intrafractional motion, on the other hand, is in its infancy and requires continuous imaging throughout the treatment. As trends in radiotherapy begin to move towards fewer fractions and longer treatment times, correcting for intrafractional motion is growing in importance.
One method of tracking intrafractional motion uses x-rays to image fiducials at discrete points in time throughout treatment. However, continuous monitoring is not achievable with this methodology because the x-ray imaging exposure is unbearably high, with an image frequency of once per 30 seconds being the currently acceptable limit. Such procedures still require undesirable extra radiation as well as an invasive fiducial implantation procedure. Further, various surface monitoring technologies have been developed for cyclical intrafractional motion, but these do not provide internal information and are not sufficient in many applications, particularly when random motion occurs. Yet another technology uses beacons which are implanted in the feature of interest, and tracked in real-time using electromagnetic methods. As with fiducials, this procedure also requires an invasive implantation procedure.
Two-dimensional ultrasound (2DUS) can conceivably be proposed for intrafractional motion detection as it is real-time in nature, does not add radiation exposure to the patient during the monitoring process, and does not require implantation of fiducials. Temporally-spaced 2DUS images, as well as three-dimensional ultrasound (3DUS) images, have been proposed to track intrafractional motion during radiotherapy. See, for example, Xu et al, Med. Phys. 33 (2006), Hsu et al, Med. Phys. 32 (2005), Whitmore et al, US 2006/0241143 A1, Fu et al, US 2007/0015991 A1, and Bova et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,982 B1. Some of these disclosures discuss the use of 3DUS probes to obtain a “four-dimensional” image series, however, there remain many obstacles in obtaining and using these images which are not addressed in the current literature.
One conventional three-dimensional (3D) probe utilizes a motorized two-dimensional (2D) probe placed inside a housing that sweeps mechanically within the housing, thus collecting a series of two-dimensional slices to cover the three-dimensional volume. For example, imaging a 10 cm×10 cm area at a given depth using a resolution of 0.5 mm, each sweep requires 200 slices. At a frame rate of 20 Hz, one sweep takes approximately 10 seconds to complete, which precludes effective “real-time” four-dimensional imaging (three physical dimensions changing over time). Moreover, reconstruction of the entire three-dimensional volume takes at least two seconds which further reduces the theoretical three-dimensional refresh rate to 12 seconds, although multi-thread processing may help. Anatomical feature extraction based on the three-dimensional images is also time consuming and may require an additional five seconds. Aspects of this invention allow for real-time, or near-real-time, feature tracking ultrasound imaging during a medical procedure.